<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble by molmcmahon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371869">Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon'>molmcmahon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting captured by the local monster hunting government organization and then escaping together... definitely a bonding experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Spike (BtVS), Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own BtVS or HP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Harry woke up, he sighed and sat up, glancing out of the cell door. All he remembered was the shock of electricity sliding its way into his body, electric shocks vibrating through his wings and tipping him down to the ground. And that should have been impossible, what with his wings actually not being physically on his back. He yawned and stretched a little as he stood up, walking over to the cell door and pressing his hand against it only to get shocked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened as electricity once again shot through him and stepped back, taking a breath as the shock passed through him. Harry grimaced and took a look outside, into the hallway, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. He could feel demons and vampires all around him, feel their darkness radiating around him. And their fear. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he started as a portion of the ceiling opened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cell across from him did the same thing, opening up to drop a packet of blood to the waiting vampire. Harry raised an eyebrow as a packet of water was dropped to him, his eyes straying to the vampire across from him. The guy had on a black, leather duster, a red thin vest lining it and then a black shirt underneath it all, as well as bleach blonde hair. Bright blue eyes within sunken cheeks peered down at the blood, perplexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced at the bag of water on his cell floor and then to the pristine white hallway in front of the cell. The words of the vampire’s cell mate made up his mind and he swore under his breath. Being detained in a laboratory was a new thing for him but he did wonder what it said about this world that there was such a thing designed to keep and hold vampires. Vampires… demons and whatever else he was sensing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t drink the blood! Only I saw my cell mate drink their bag and then they were taken away immediately after! It’s drugged!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond vampire froze and turned to face the front of the cell, meeting Harry’s eyes. Harry took in the sight of the other vampire’s demonic face and the blond’s normal, human face, and raised an eyebrow. Seeing other kinds of demons was normal for him now, he supposed, but he hadn’t seen this kind of vampire before. Vampires could clearly hide their demonic side, probably much to their benefit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Harry had come across the blond vampire in an alleyway and if he had just been a normal human, he probably would have gone up to the man. Hot and mysterious and Harry stared at him, his eyes narrowing. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he licked his lips before peering around the cell door, or as much as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Slayer! She did this! I know it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Slayer?” Harry echoed, raising his voice a little bit. His magic was still accessible and he closed his eyes briefly, reaching out with his power. Everything seemed to be working okay so whoever had done this… probably didn’t know who he was. And he couldn’t sense any humans in the cells around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Source of all my problems,” the vampire exclaimed, his blue eyes narrowing. “Fuckers are going to get all their heads on spikes the minute these doors are open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s rather graphic,” Harry muttered, shaking his head in faint amusement as he sat down to wait. He definitely could get out of here anytime he wanted, could slip through shadow and out into the new world around him but… His curiosity got the better of him as he watched as the blond vampire began to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? It’s what they deserve! Fucking Slayer. She’s been after me for ages. Time to end her existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With railroad spikes? Who does that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond vampire turned around and looked at him, his blue eyes narrowing and flickering with yellow. Harry felt the twitch in the magic, the power, around the man across the aisle in front of him, felt the darkness rise. And the man’s face changed as he bared his fangs and smirked at Harry, face growing angular and bumpy. Demonic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, mate. Spike, at your bloody service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spike, huh?” Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. “So...vampire. This isn’t normal, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m a vampire, you twit. How do you not know that? Who the fuck are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike stared at him, his yellow eyes flickering in confusion. “Never heard of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d think not. Only just got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike continued to stare at him and Harry winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chose a right foul time to just get here,” Spike retorted, rolling his eyes as his face melted back to human in appearance. “Need to figure out how to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t normal then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course this isn’t normal, pet. What part of ‘need to figure out’ do you not understand?” Spike questioned, glancing down to the blood packet on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help!” The vampire in the cell on Spike’s other side exclaimed eagerly. “The Slayer won’t mess with us if we work together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike rolled his eyes again and seemed to suck in a deep breath, the first time that Harry had seen him breathe since he had woken up. Harry followed Spike’s gaze and then watched as the man glanced up to the ceiling idly, thinking through the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, you sitting down on the job?” Spike questioned, turning to meet his eyes and bringing the packet of blood up to his mouth, baring his fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted and stood up, seeing the intent in Spike’s blue eyes. He quickly flicked his eyes to the packet and then back up, raising an eyebrow. He idly extended his own power, drawing on what made him… unkillable and able to sense vampires and demons. Able to slip through shadows and travel. He lightly brushed up against Spike’s mind and saw the vampire freeze, his blue eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not enough to knock you out? Think your answers or questions, Spike, and I’ll be able to hear them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike stared at him, his eyes narrowed, and Harry could feel practically the man’s demon perk up. “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a necromancer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, let’s roll with that answer,” Harry replied, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike blinked and then shrugged before tearing into the packet, splattering blood everywhere. Harry sighed and watched as Spike drank a few gulpfuls and then threw the packet down to the floor, licking his bloody lips and fell down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one for thinking things through then,” Harry muttered, smiling faintly and falling to the floor himself, pretending to pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before men, human men and women, came through the white hallway, dressed in white scientist uniforms and outfits. There were two soldier boys who flanked them, batons and guns at their hips. They were dressed all out in camo, from top to bottom, and Harry’s stomach flipped around as he watched them through low lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctors or scientists or whatever they called themselves wheeled a gurney over to Spike’s cell and unlocked the cell. The soldier boys led the way in, batons still at their waists as they picked a seemingly unconscious Spike up. Harry could feel the moment that the vampire ‘woke’ up, as Spike moved quickly and efficiently, headbutting the soldier boy who had a hold of his upper chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took that moment to stand up, stretching a little, and waved his hand towards his own cell door. It blew open in front of him, with the shards of glass turning immediately into drops of water. He stalked out even as Spike snapped one of the soldier boy’s necks, the vampire’s face demonic and lethal. Scary, to someone who wasn’t him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike growled and threw one of the scientists into the other, his yellow eyes flashing with rage. Harry tapped the other soldier boy on his back and watched as he keeled over, unconscious and out for the next few minutes. The last scientist had paled severely and was running for the door. Spike got there first and snarled, reaching for the man and snapping his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! I can help!” The vampire in the next cell over called out, waving at them frantically even as Harry heard the far door open up. Spike raced for the coat pockets of one of the scientists to get the cell door and Harry peered at the multiple cells around them, seeing a couple of demons in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a thought and the smallest amount of magic, he shorted out the cell doors and opened them. The demons perked up instantly and ran out, charging towards the soldier boys who had come out of the door at the end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike and the other vampire both stared at him before running over to his side. The demons followed, all crowding around them, and Harry sighed before taking off, heading straight for the soldiers, his lips twitching up into a faint smirk. The soldiers stood between them and the door, batons in their hands and rifles in a few and took aim at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, mate?” Spike muttered, game face still in place as he bared his teeth at the soldiers in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head and then flicked his wrist, a specific incantation whispering through his mind. The batons and rifles in the soldiers hands seemed to twitch in place, changing instantly into red bricks. The soldiers all yelped, shuffling uneasily, their eyes widening. All of them dropped the bricks to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike snorted next to him and then charged, throwing himself into the crowd of soldiers. Harry did the same, knocking the men he met out with a well timed hex or two. He danced between the soldiers, protecting the weaker demons behind him, casting his last tripping hex and ending up on the other side, right next to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me!” One of the vampires yelled, taking the lead and sliding out through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was bloody brilliant,” Spike murmured, leering at him before following the other guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was either bricks or flowers,” Harry offered, raising his voice a little as they ran towards the exit. “Flowers would have been cliche, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike’s lips twitched into an amused grin. “Could give a fella ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Harry said, returning Spike’s grin with one of his own. They ran into two more soldiers on the way out and Spike growled, his yellow eyes narrowing, before he pushed the vampire that had been in the cell next to him right at the men. As distractions went, it was perfect but Harry noticed that Spike had not one hint of hesitation in his actions as they ran right past the soldiers. The three demons behind them followed suit, without even pausing to look at the vampire that had gotten sacrificed in their escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the moment that the vampire met his true death, overheard the sound of the demon howling in anguish as it died.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They slipped out through a vent several minutes later and Harry peered out into the dark, night sky. The moon shone down on them and the stars seemed to wink at him, perhaps a little mockingly. The vent was surrounded by trees and he could see a few residential neighborhoods in the distance, perhaps a mile or two away. The demons and vampires behind them scattered, none of them sticking together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed and yawned a little, glancing to where Spike stood. The vampire stood next to him, almost uncharacteristically silent. His leather duster had drops of blood in it, soaking through the leather. It was torn in a few places and Harry’s own clothes were torn, perhaps a little blood splattered too. Though… Harry’s jeans and shirt were less torn than Spike’s clothes were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you off to then?” Harry asked, twitching as he felt a residual darkness coming up from the ground. It wasn’t coming from the military base they had just come out of but something… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off to gut and roast the Slayer,” Spike hissed, his demonic visage melting away to reveal his human mask again. “Perhaps even dance over her body. Never woulda thought that the Slayer would get government funding. Bloody hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who or what is the Slayer?” Harry asked, taking a breath and rocking back on the heels of his feet. He glanced down at himself again and then wove his hand over a few of the tears, watched as the material knitted itself back together. He did the same for Spike’s duster, flicking his fingers towards the man’s clothes. Spike jumped a little and then glanced downward, his eyes widening as the leather crept back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think even a newbie would know who the Slayer is,” Spike remarked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m new around here,” Harry explained, gesturing all around him, hoping Spike would get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike blinked. “Here as… Sunnyhell? Or here as in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted at Spike’s nickname for the town but shook his head. At least, he hoped it was a nickname. Sunnyhell would have been a weird name for a city. “New to this world. This… dimension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you smell off. Care to join me? Could use someone like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you could. And excuse me… ‘I smell off’?” Harry echoed, dropping his hands into his pockets and feeling the elder wand thrum in his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell good, is all,” Spike said, smirking at him. “Fancy a fuck sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. Never fucked a vampire before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spike grinned. “Never fucked a necromancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a necromancer,” Harry replied, winking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you? Demons these days man, never with a straight answer,” Spike offered, rolling his eyes. “Gonna go kill the Slayer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priorities, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Places to be, people to kill,” Spike answered, smiling as he headed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never said I was a demon either!” Harry yelled back, knowing Spike could hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never asked!” Spike retorted, flipping him the bird as he disappeared through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and reached into his pocket to pull out his miniaturized broomstick. He mounted it and took off into the air, flying up and above the tree line to take in the city around him. It wasn’t a big city from what he could see, with only one big shopping mall, a high school and a college spread out throughout. He could see what appeared to be the downtown, a couple of local stores lining it. A magic store that was called the Magic Box… a coffee bar that spilled out onto the street with bar stools and a patio. A movie theater, just one, lay at the center of the downtown as he flew over it under the cover of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept on going, idly pondering the events of the last 24 hours even as he slowed down. Harry stopped several minutes ago as he picked up on several independent magical signatures, demonic in origin, over a bar. He spotted the name of the bar, Willie’s, and slowly lowered down to the alley across from it to land. The help wanted sign drew his attention first and tucked his broom back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have experience?” Willy asked, his eyes narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around the bar, focusing on the group of demons in the corner booth. “Yeah. I have experience. There was a young man who taught me… how to tend a bar. An Assassin. He died saving the world. Met him in the afterlife and well.. Good with mixing drinks and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know,” Willy muttered, shaking his head. “And you’re alright with serving drinks to the undead, to demons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not human,” Harry offered, shrugging. “And as to the undead… I just met Spike a half hour ago so… I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spike?! Yeah, that vampire and me… we’re good buddies,” Willy said, laughing nervously, his eyes going wide. “Okay, you’re hired.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a gratuitous reference to Assassin's Creed in this first chapter but uh... this doesn't take place in that 'verse. I just thought it was a fun idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was two months and three weeks later that Harry saw Spike again, just as he was getting into the evening shift. Since he had… escaped that military laboratory or base or whatever it had been, he had taken a tour of the city of Sunnydale and of this world. There was no magic of his kind but of witches and warlocks and dark mages. He learned that Sunnyhell was actually called Sunnydale and that it was the home of the Slayer, otherwise known as Buffy Summers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t yet met Buffy but apparently every demon that had come through the bar had. And boy, there were several hundred different kinds of demons here. Several with names he couldn’t pronounce too. Thanksgiving had come and gone and the weekly demon poker game had just finished up, with Clem taking home the kittens once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the demons here thought Clem ate them, enjoying a good dessert or some such thing, but Harry knew better. Ever since a kitten had shown up on his doorstep with a note from Clem, something about Clem having run out of room. The little tortoise shell colored kitten had since made his den on Harry’s bed, waking him up with a loud meow every morning. Padfoot was 10 months old and was now his, keeping him company and welcoming him home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled faintly and then shrugged, nodding to Willy as the owner left, trusting Harry to clean up and shut down the bar. There were still a few demons left, some visibly hesitating on leaving the bar. Harry tipped his magical ear towards their table, taking in the three horned demons with blue skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Initiative soldiers were seen over on 13th. I’m not going there ever again,” one of them muttered, scratching his left horn. “Those humans… First the Slayer and now them. How are we going to keep our lairs when everyone’s out to get us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re just minding our own business,” another retorted, pounding the table angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you hear that Spike’s back too? He beat up Ezrun last week,” the first one said, grimacing. “Spike’s only killing demons now. I don’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s friends with the Slayer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends with the Slayer? What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demons began to hiss and mutter angrily in their own language and Harry would have cast a translation spell to hear more when a thump sounded at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised an eyebrow, easily able to feel the vampire at the door, and walked around the bar. He waved off the horned demons and paused at the door before opening it, only to see Spike slide down against his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four giant, scaly demons that were not at all humanoid were standing in a semi circle around Spike, in various stages of bruised and bloody. They yelled in their own language, a hissy thing that rather sounded… Harry peered down into Spike’s eyes, seeing him stare bemusedly up at him, and then turned to cross his arms. Spike had the beginnings of a black eye on his right eye and a couple bruises that probably would be black and blue in a couple hours. And yet he looked bright eyed and excited, a heated glint in his eyes that implied he was getting hard. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, blue to green, seeing Spike’s ruffled and messy bleached blond hair. His fingers itched with the need to run them through those strands, maybe yank a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck do you guys think you’re doing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry hissed to them in parseltongue, wondering if… Ah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four demons started and blinked at him in astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You speak our language? Human?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry heard Spike groan, seeing the man sit up awkwardly enough that he suspected Spike had bruised or broken ribs, and then nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Why were you beating Spike up?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know this vampire?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four demons all stared at him before they all, as one, like they had a hive mind, took deep breaths. Harry watched them immediately back off, their… reptilian eyes widening, before they fled. The moon shone down on the empty alley, lighting up the emptiness of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was hot, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes and reached down an arm to help Spike up, picking him up and making sure he had his feet underneath him. Spike leered at him and there was no mistaking the tent beneath that leather duster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have broken ribs,” Harry retorted, poking him in the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. What’s your point? Sex is sex,” Spike argued, nudging his way into the bar behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three horned demons at the booth in the corner glared at Spike as Harry watched, standing up and making rude gestures that were not rude in human body language. They both watched as the demons walked out but not before paying their bill. Harry dipped his head in a nod to them and waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Spike limped his way to a bar stool before following. “Let me patch you up and maybe… I could be persuaded."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? You seemed interested when we broke out of the military base,” Spike said, looking around at the bar and then sighing, slouching a little. “Come on. I’ve always wanted to have sex in a bar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m betting you’ve already had sex in a bar,” Harry offered, walking around the counter and grabbing the box he had put underneath the counter. “You seem the type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike smirked at him as Harry moved around, pulling out the newest batch of bruise balm he had worked on over the last week. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirt off then,” Harry answered, gesturing to all of the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike winked at him. “Whoa! Moving a little too fast for this fella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted. “You’re not a damsel in distress, Spike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! I’m the big bad. I’m evil,” Spike retorted, scowling even as he tugged his shirt off with only minimal flinching. He moved off the bar stool and slipped up onto the counter itself, facing Harry, spreading his legs lavishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The big bad?” Harry echoed, putting his hands on Spike’s thighs and looking him over. “That the term we’re going with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike stared at him, his eyes flickering yellow in amusement. Harry grinned and leaned in, his heart skipping a beat at the heat in Spike’s eyes, curling a hand around the man’s neck and yanked. Spike grinned into the kiss, a little hint of a growl leaving his throat. Harry groaned as Spike wrapped an arm around him as well, tugging him closer to the counter until he was between Spike’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just won’t tell Willy that we fucked here,” Harry muttered, groaning, as Spike’s hands moved. He slipped his own hand up around Spike’s shoulders, pushing off his leather duster and the shirt that lay underneath to the cool skin. His heart galloped in his chest and heat sparked in his belly as Spike pushed his pants down, easy as you please, and grasped his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said anything about fucking, mate?” Spike retorted, grinning widely as his eyes blew in arousal. “And please. You’re fucking Merlin. Just a good old wave of the hand and boom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I want to fuck you?” Harry questioned, getting his mouth on the crook of Spike’s neck and shoulder, mouthing over the man’s unmoving pulse point. Spike groaned and melted beneath him, whining a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna blow you first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shuddered at the punch of lust that hit him and sucked a bruise into the skin underneath him, feeling his cock harden at Spike’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certainly not going to say no to that,” Harry croaked, not even recognizing his voice. His cock was harder than it had been in a few months and he could see Spike’s, staring as the vampire leered at him. Harry snorted and cupped him through his pants, watching as Spike whined, rubbing himself against him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike pushed him back with a shove and Harry sucked in a breath, watching as Spike slipped off the counter. At the sight of Spike sinking to his knees, Harry swallowed before curling a hand around the other man’s neck, squeezing a little bit, feeling the cool skin under his fingers. Goosebumps ran up his own skin and he half thought his heart would gallop out of his chest. Spike’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch, half of him already leaning into Harry’s fingers. Harry swallowed at the sight and then pushed his pants down with one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hesitation in Spike’s eyes as he leaned in, opening his mouth to lick at the cock in front of him. Harry sucked in a strangled breath, peering down into Spike’s blue eyes, and reached out to grasp the edge of the counter. Spike grinned and continued to lick at him, his tongue circling and moving and… “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Spike!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry licked his very dry lips as the sound of Spike swallowing him whole filled the bar, the empty bar, seeming to echo in the silence. Spike winked up at him, kneeling in front of him, Harry’s hand still curled around his neck, and the bell on the door rang as a young woman stepped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry froze but Spike continued moving, licking up the pre-come that spurted. Spike smirked up at him and Harry swore, seeing the young woman almost stalk into the bar, followed by a red haired woman and a young man. He tightened his grip on Spike’s neck in warning and Spike stilled, almost as an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You the new bartender Willy hired?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Who are you?” Harry questioned, seeing the college aged kids walk up to the bar. Spike’s leather duster was still on the counter and he saw the blond girl’s eyes narrow. The boy’s eyes narrowed too, as if he, they, recognized it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buffy. I’m sure Willy told you about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Slayer,” Harry remarked, dipping his head in a nod. Spike swallowed around him, licking at him, swirling his tongue in such a way that... and Harry tightened his grip on the counter behind him, knowing that there was a half chance that Buffy… knew what was going on. The cloak came at his whispered thought and he draped it around Spike’s shoulders, raising an eyebrow at the man as he vanished under his invisibility cloak. “Yeah. He told me about you. Who are your friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xander. Willow. That’s Spike’s,” Xander remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Harry questioned faintly, barely keeping a groan out of his voice with sheer willpower, his eyes narrowing as Buffy looked around at the empty bar. “Willy said you hunt demons and ask questions here. What information are you after?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Buffy asked, her blue eyes sparking with something. Something that rather looked like ancient… power, of some sort. It was passive if it was anything like that, something that he figured gave Buffy her strength, her reflexes. He idly wondered what she looked like in a fight and made a note to ask about it. Though maybe not now as Spike did something with his tongue that made him swallow, biting his tongue in an effort to not moan. Sparks of electricity and heat bounced through him, pleasure building and growing. He pulled Spike in further, as if in challenge, and he felt Spike moan around him, taking him even deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry. I’m just Harry. Human, the last I checked,” Harry remarked, pulling his hand away from the counter behind him and running his fingers through Spike’s hair, beneath the cloak. Spike’s hair was gelled flat, perhaps a little greasy to the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buffy stared at him and he stared back, daring her to call his bluff. His lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike swallowed around him and the graze of his teeth, not fangs, just plain teeth over his cock, sent him over the edge. His toes curled in his boots, his vision greyed out a little bit and his fingers tightened around Spike’s neck, keeping him there as he stood there and panted. He released the hold he kept on his power a little, letting his magic creep out from under the box he kept it in and watched as Spike’s eyes widened, blowing until there was no color left. Spike swallowed and breathed, licking his lips, and Harry swore, yanking the man up and into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloak slid off and landed on the floor with a light thump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The startled gasps and shrieks were expected and Harry would have cared about the Slayer and her friends seeing them. Would have if he had been a hundred years younger and hadn’t just gotten the best orgasm in years. And Spike seemed to know it too, going by his smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike moaned into it and rubbed up against him, shirtless and bare and Harry reached down, slipped under the man’s pants to his cock. He saw Buffy, Xander and Willow hightail it out of the bar out of the corner of his eyes, their eyes wide and their cheeks red. Spike just snorted, breathing hard even though he didn’t need to in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a brat,” Harry muttered, twisting his fingers around the cock, pulling and biting into Spike’s skin. Spike gasped and came, falling into him as he bucked up into Harry’s fingers. Harry watched as Spike trembled and shuddered against him, as he stroked him through his release. Spike’s hair was all but mussed up, the gel he had used to keep it flat all gone. His lips were kiss bruised and swollen, the bruises that Harry had left on the crook of his neck still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worth it,” Spike finally muttered, his voice shaky, needy, and… possibly purring? “Anything to get the Slayer out of sorts. Wouldn’t happen to have bags of blood back there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head, keeping an arm wrapped around Spike as he peered out through the bar’s windows. There was no Slayer and her pals out there, no demons, no humans. Just the two of them. “Why? Aren’t you feeding regularly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… no reason,” Spike retorted, shaking his head and pulling back. “Need to go hunt tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised an eyebrow as Spike turned to gather his shirt and duster again, throwing them on. Harry reached out to grasp Spike’s shoulder only to withdraw when Spike growled at him, his human face falling away to the demonic one. Spike growled at him again, low and lethal, and then stalked off, his duster swishing around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spike!” Harry yelled after the vampire, pulling up his pants and making sure he was presentable on the way out. He tapped the doorway on his way out, pulling on some magic to spell the bar shut. He’d come back only after making sure Spike was alright and clean up the place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night air felt good on his heated skin as he took in the alleyway in front of him, the main street up a mile. The moon shone down on him as if its light curled around him, drowning out the shadows that usually swallowed him up. There was the occasional car on the road but not many people out and about after midnight. He had seen that much. People who lived in Sunnydale knew there was something going on, even if they didn’t know what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spike disappeared around the corner ahead and Harry followed only to run headfirst into the Slayer and her friends. He reached out and automatically steadied the boy, his eyes fixed on the last point he had seen Spike. There was no sign of the blond vampire and Harry’s heart skipped a beat, as he frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! No touchy with the hands!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took a step back as he looked the three kids over, seeing Xander’s wide eyes. The boy’s mop of brown hair was all over the place and his clothes were at least one size too big, possibly two sizes. He wondered… Xander caught him staring and went red, rocking back on his heels. “What? You have something against two men going at it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No! I just have something against Spike!” Xander argued, his eyes still wide as he stared at Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spike?” Harry echoed, his gaze going to where Buffy was studying him, her eyes narrowed. There was a hint of red to her cheeks, embarrassment or… possibly something else. Something with heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Spike. We might have been roomies for a hot minute but--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, roomies?” Harry blinked. “You shared a bed with Spike?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xander’s eyes widened even more. “Oh no. No, I did not share a bed with that blond menace. Nope. No, sir. We kept separate sleeping quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me thinks the boy doth protest too much,” Harry remarked, grinning slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xander spluttered and gestured with his hands to Willow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Willow’s eyes firmed. Buffy’s hand went to the stake at her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xander finally just flipped him off. “I am not gay! Willow, back me up here. Our alternate universe doppelgangers might have been gay but--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Wait a minute. Alternate universe doppelgangers?” Harry repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only met Willow’s doppelganger,” Buffy whispered, elbowing Xander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gay and evil,” Willow added, shaking her head, her eyes wide. “You… were kind of hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted and watched as Buffy blinked, as Xander turned to his friend, his eyes going wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you,” Harry offered, taking a step back and leaning against the corner of the building behind him. “So… why did you three go into Willy’s in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For information,” Buffy said, crossing her arms. “There were demons, reptile-ish. I spotted them on patrol last night. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a noise in consideration. “I might have seen them around the bar. I don’t know where they’re roosting though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To spill the beans vs not spilling the beans. They had gone after Spike but with the way the vampire was acting… And with what he had heard from the bar patrons tonight… “You guys wouldn’t happen to know why Spike’s acting like he is? I presume you guys have history with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s chipped,” Buffy remarked, smiling at what might have been a memory. It was a fond memory if her smile was anything to go by. “The Initiative chipped him. He can’t hurt any human now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked and swore in what might have been parseltongue. Or Russian. He wasn’t entirely sure. That’s why Spike had asked after blood bags. “When you say he can’t hurt anyone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t bite,” Willow said, shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>